Hierro, zafiros y un beso
by PasqaL9G
Summary: Soy mujer y no me avergüenzo de serlo ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo? Brienne arrugó la nariz. Ojos turbios y risa apagada "lo sabia" Y sin embargo le permite que la bese. ¡Crack pairing! /Femmslash/*GL*


**Hierro, zafiros y un beso.**

**Disclaimer:** De Martín. todo de él.

**Advertecia:** Crack Pairing. GL o femmeslash

* * *

Esa es una de muchas otras veces que discuten a lo largo del trayecto.

Asha la tiene acorralada contra la pared del camarote, (pilló a Brienne desprevenida) tiene el hacha hincándole en el cuello, la hoja ansiosa por besar esa piel impoluta, pero Asha no hace el ademán de que valla a cortar o algo parecido, más bien busca amenazar a la moza. Fallando miserablemente, los ojos azules la miran con cualquier emoción menos miedo.

Tal vez sea porque Asha no se ha dado cuenta de que en respuesta, Brienne presiona con una daga su pecho esperando el mejor momento para actuar, pero los minutos pasan y ninguna se mueve. Solo se miran con desconfianza, ceños fruncidos y con el sonido de pasos en cubierta quebrando el silencio.

Esa es, también, la primera vez que se besan.

Ninguna de las dos lo ve venir—o tal vez si, no estoy segura—pero cuando pasa, ninguna se niega ante la caricia brusca y necesitada. Cuando se separen aún pueden alegar diciendo que fue una ola la que zarandeo el barco y una perdió el equilibrio sobre la otra, pero ahora eso es irrelevante. La mano libre de Brienne—la que no tiene el puñal—se enreda en el cabello negro e indómito de la otra mujer, tira de éste para levantarle la cabeza y profundizar aún más la caricia, atrayéndola a su cuerpo hasta casi fundirse entre ella y la pared. Su boca sabe a sal, a hierro y a mar. A peligro.

Le gusta eso, le gusta el peligro. Nunca ha peleado así con nadie y se siente bien, introduce su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de su boca presionando con fuerza, tal vez demasiada fuerza. La sangre del cuello de Brienne comienza a deslizarse por el frío metal, marcando un camino rojo que se pierde en alguna parte. No se da cuenta de ello si no mucho después.

Tampoco es como si importase mucho ahora.

Asha gruñe algo, tal vez el agarre sobre su cabeza es muy fuerte, le muerde el labio inferior y se separan en busca de aire. Han olvidado el porque comenzaron a discutir ésta vez, debe ser por lo mismo que siempre, Asha con su complejo de _éste es mi barco y yo mando aquí_ que tanto disgusta a Brienne cuando la mujer del hierro pregunta hacia donde se dirige y que ella responde con un escueto ''al otro lado''. Y no vuelve a abrir la boca.

Pero ahora si la abre, se pasa la lengua por los labios rojos e hinchados sin apartar la vista de la mujer de la sal—como si pudiera a esa distancia.— Asha dice algo entre dientes y se acerca a su oído, sus palabras son veneno puro. Al parecer ella no ha olvidado el tema de discusión.

—Soy capitán, guerrera, compro el peso del hierro y por sobre todo eso: Mujer. Y no me avergüenzo de serlo ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Brienne arruga la nariz y aprieta la mandíbula con tal fuerza que uno creería que le van a saltar los dientes, Asha suelta una risa apagada y escupe un ''lo sabia'' antes de salir de la habitación tan o más airada que antes.

Brienne se queda mirando la puerta cerrada por—no se cuantos—minutos antes de separarse de la pared y masajearse el cuello que de la nada a comenzado a picar. Entonces lo ve: la sangre roja y espesa que le recuerda aquella vez, ya tan lejana ahora, en la que la sangre manara por vez primera de entre sus muslos.

_Joder_. Como odia ser mujer. _Como odio a esa mujer._

...

Y sin embargo, esa noche la recibe cuando se cuela en su habitación como una vulgar ladronzuela, puede rechazarla, insultarla, incluso matarla—no por nada duerme con un arma cerca—sin embargo no hace nada de aquello.

Si no que le permite que la toque, la bese y muerda en lugares que nunca creyó se sintiera tan bien, si le permite todo eso es porque con ella no se siente denigrada o débil, no hay diferencias, complejos de superioridad y pollas que no tiene.

Con Asha, esa noche, no tiene problemas para sentirse mujer.


End file.
